Another Story
by Chrizzy-chan
Summary: Waking up in Deaths Dimension wasn t Harrys idea of an Afterlife. But being the Master of Death is more than a title and his first mission takes him to a world where Death Notes are used to kill people. Oh what fun.


Hello there. This is just a little something I´ve been thinking about constantly. I sorry for any mistakes and spelling errors. English is not my first language. That's why if I should continue it´ll take a while.

Warning: Foul Language, lots of cursing.

(*~O.o~*)

The day Harry Potter died started out just like any other day. He got out of bed, had a little breakfast and got ready for work as an Auror. Being 23 years old he had risen pretty fast to the top and was considered to be the next Head Auror. Apparating to the Ministry, he got to his office and was greeted by Kingsley.

"Good morning Harry, you need to investigate this case here. There is supposed to be a witch in Knockturn Ally who sells fresh human body parts. See what you can find out."

With the help of his contacts he managed to find the witch pretty fast but when he tried to arrest her, she kicked him in his privates and ran away. Harry managed to follow her into an old abandoned building - a common sight in Knockturn Ally since the fall of Voldemort.

Not seeing her anymore and hoping for some sign of her, he shouted "Give up now and make it easier for yourself. In the end I'll catch you anyhow."

Hearing a noise from upstairs he ran up a steep staircase. On top the said witch waited for him.

"I give up"

Harry reached for his handcuffs when she got closer. But instead of surrendering she shoved him down the stairs. The last thought the green eyed wizard had was "Oh fuck" before everything went black.

(_ö-ö_)

"Well this not what I expected when I broke my neck falling down that stupid staircase", was the first thing he said when he woke up in an unfamiliar room. Sitting up on the red couch he had rested on, he checked out his appeared to be in some kind of office; there was a big writing desk, some chairs and many file cabinets beside the couch. The door opened and a blond haired man in black robes came in view. He smiled and nodded his way.

"Oh hello there Harry Potter. Finally awake I see. How are you feeling? Any lingering sickness?"

"Um no I´m fine. Besides being dead of course. So this is afterlife? I kinda expected more. Where are my family and friends? What am I doing here? Who the hell are you?"

The other man winced slightly at those questions. "Well first of all; hi I´m Death. And I´m afraid I got bad news for you. Since you are my Master it´s not so easy for you to begin your afterlife. In fact, you´ll have another 50 years ahead of you before you can pass on your title and enjoy the company of your beloved ones. You..."

"WHAT?" interrupted him Harry "What do you mean with 50 years ahead? I want to see everybody now!" Getting up from the couch, he started pacing back and forth.

"I´m sorry but it´s not possible. Like I´ve said, since you´re still the Master of Death you have certain responsibilities..."

"Fuck responsibilities! I fulfilled my prophesy, saved the god damned world while at it. I just want to rest in peace surrounded by everyone I know and love. I didn´t even want that damn title in the first place! Just let me go." Drained, Harry sat down on the couch again.

Death shrugged helplessly. "There´s nothing I can do. At least, in 50 years you can rejoin everyone in afterlife. It could have been worse."

Warily the green eyed man sighed "I guess you´re right. Can you explain what I´m supposed to do during those 50 years?"

"Yeah sure. During those years you´ll be my avatar in the worlds that are in need of help. You´ll do things I personally can´t do because of my incorporeal body. In some of those dimensions I already have helpers.

Actually your first assignment is in such a world. It´s pretty similar to your old world so you shouldn´t have to many problems fitting in. The only difference is that they don´t have magic. The problem that you need to fix unfortunately was started by one of my underlings.

A shinigami got bored and dropped a notebook which normally it used by them to reap the time of people to stay alive.

This has happened before but never had been a big problem. Usually the person who finds it thinks it´s a joke; if not they write down a few names, get scared and stop.

This time however a very intelligent, megalomaniac teen named Light Yagami found it and started playing god; eliminating everyone who doesn´t fit his world views. 7 months later unfortunately another Note was dropped by a different Shinigami and the owner Misa Amane decided to aid Light. Over 3000 people have been killed already.

Your mission objective is to destroy the Death Notes and eliminate the owners. Your magic still works, so there should be no problem. When you´re done please send the two Shinigami up to my office. They will be punished accordingly. Any questions?"

During the report Death had given, Harrys eyes had hardened and his jaw was clenched. When he started speaking it sounded more like a growl than anything else

"Why wasn´t it dealed with earlier? You said it´s been going on for months now; why wait so long?"

"Due to certain rules none of the other Shinigami could interfere and like i said before: I´m incorporeal. I´m only corporeal here because this is my realm. Anywhere else I can´t do alot - that´s where the Master of Death comes into play.

The title was created for a purpose you know. You´re not the first or will be the last to help me. The possibility to be one exists in every dimension but once the position is filled it´s impossible to become a Master until the old one has accomplished his job for a number of years and goes into retirement. Usually work remains unfulfilled for a while before the next one takes over.

Also I´m Death, I can only reap souls from people who have died. The Master of Death doesn´t have those restrictions, fortunately.

But now enough of that. I´ll search for a Portkey to the world you´ll be working in, now."

With that Death stood up, walked to one of the cabinets and started rummaging around.

Harry felt overwhelmed. No other way to describe it. Concentrating on his mission like during war seemed like a good idea right now. When he came back he´d discuss his new job in more detail. Thinking over his quest details, he could feel anger bubbling in his chest. This Light guy sounded a lot like a certain Dark Lord.

"Oh, how surprised will those two be when i come for them. I don´t really like killing but in this case I don´t think I´ll have to much of a problem."

"Ahhh, there´s the right one!" Death exclaimed, holding up a necklace. He clasped it around Harrys neck. "Alright, ready for this?! The activation phrase for coming back is Death Realm. You´ll be leaving in 3, 2, 1. Go"

(*_*)

"You´ve got to be kidding me. A morgue. He sent me to a fucking morgue. Funny, very funny" he muttered.  
Glancing left and right, and deeming nobody near, Harry sat up on the steel table. He could just see Death laughing his damn ass off.

"Okay think Potter. You´re in a morgue.

This means there must be people around so you better get out of here. First thing is blending in, since this is a muggle tow I´ll better transfigure my red robe into something less ...flashy...Wait a minute! Where is my wand?!"

Frantically he searched his robes and his holster.

"Bloody hell, how am I supposed to do anything without my wand?! When I get my hands on Death he´ll be sorry for that."

Without anything else to do than the wizard walked to the door, muttering curses under his breath.

"Damn it´s locked! If i could just use one Alohomora I´d...Wait what?"

The door clicked open.

"Alright seems like I can use wandless magic now, sweet!"

Quickly he transfigured his robes into a jeans and a sweatshirt and carefully looked outside into the hallway. One notice me not charm later, he quietly walked towards the sign saying exit.

Following the arrows the came to a door with a weird kind of handle. Shrugging Harry opened said door but as soon as he did that, a horrible noise started.

"Fuck!"

The 23 year old started running.


End file.
